


【我宇】【炮友记】1醉酒

by butterflyonby



Category: allby
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyonby/pseuds/butterflyonby
Summary: 【形象参考】小白微博的第一张照片。酒后乱性，用点药助助兴，挖别人墙角。我不是个好人。





	【我宇】【炮友记】1醉酒

**Author's Note:**

> 【形象参考】小白微博的第一张照片。  
> 酒后乱性，用点药助助兴，挖别人墙角。  
> 我不是个好人。

我这人生性好静，就算朋友聚会他们也会迁就我去一个哥们开的清吧坐坐。

哥们的清吧其实也不是特别的清净，后面还有一些包房，做什么用大家也是心知肚明。几个人坐下来，点上一杯鸡尾酒，聊聊天，散散心，沟通一下感情。当然，免不了的依旧是被大家吐槽我怎么刚入社会，就和个老干部似的，干脆捧着个保温杯泡枸杞，更养生。

我们谈着最近各自的发展，结果隔壁桌一个面容憔悴，胡子拉碴的小伙子整整一晚上拉着同行的朋友哭的是一把鼻涕一把泪，反复控诉着异地恋的艰辛，恋人的不理解，自己的不容易。我真是佩服现在的小孩——别看这个小伙子长的老成，通过他颠三倒四的痴情叙述我也能听出来是个大学生，学生在我这里就是乳臭未干的小屁孩——年轻人体力真好，嚎了一晚上还能拉着朋友猛干了大半瓶洋酒，完了还要去蹦个迪。老板哥们几次三番想撵他们出去都被我拉住了。这让我想起来我当初上大学的时候，和兄弟们喝高了也嗷嗷直叫，我回忆起当初那件糗事大家伙就都乐了，不禁感慨这才毕业没多久，上学的事就仿佛已经离我们很远了。

我起身去洗手间，没想到在洗手间碰到了隔壁桌的小屁孩。喝高了的小孩刚吐完，洗完脸撑在洗手盆上发愣。我从镜子里打量着他，高高的个子，很瘦，撑着身体的胳膊很细，细到从T恤衫的袖口探出的上臂并不与袖口贴合，那很大的空间让人感觉就算是夏天，要是一阵风吹过，一定会灌进袖口冻得小孩直打哆嗦。手里攥着的黑框眼镜没来得及戴上，看镜片眼睛近视得不是很厉害，但是由于醉酒他的眼神无法对焦，迷蒙的盯着镜子。

小孩五官细细看下来耐看的很，浓浓的眉毛，细长的眼睛，肉圆的鼻头，在不加修饰的胡茬间，两片红唇半张着，尤其是上唇唇弓立体，唇角边的小痣显得格外活泼，而小巧的唇珠娇艳欲滴，搭配在柔红仿佛要溢出的下唇上，让我突然就想到了美人朱唇这个词。

可能是我打量的目光太过明显，小孩的眼神透过镜子逐渐聚焦与我对视。我冲着他笑了笑，想到今天晚上他和朋友哭诉的内容，伸出手来拍了拍他的背，算是给他一个安慰。

下一秒我就后悔了。小孩抱住我开始哭，一边哭一边又把今天晚上连我都记住了的他的心酸恋爱史开始熟背。“哥啊，你说这是怎么了，我和她分隔两地，我那么爱她、想她，这才刚开学，我又是班长，不能翘课去看她，她又嫌弃我不重视她……”

被小孩像八爪鱼一样扒在身上，听着他的念经，我半拉半抱地把他拖回了桌，才发现隔壁桌已经翻台了。  
“隔壁桌人呢？”  
朋友看我带着小尾巴回来，也很惊讶：“他们不是散伙了吗？刚才已经结账走人了啊。”  
得，估计全员喝高，他的弟兄们把他给忘了。虽然我感觉大概是借机都逃了的可能性更大。  
这廉价的塑料兄弟情啊。

我完全可以把这个小孩扔这里不管，毕竟成年人，醒酒了自己回家没毛病。但是每每想到刚才仔细打量小孩时那在我脑海中挥之不去的让人想一亲芳泽的双唇，我就有点舍不得。

我扣了扣桌子，冲老板哥们做了个手势，他心领神会地扔过来一串钥匙：“408。你这怎么着，禁欲这么久，开始打野食了？”  
“滚蛋，我是这样的人么！”我扶着小孩往房间走去。  
“是！”几个人异口同声地回答我。

我把小孩扶进房间，扒光了他的衣服把他放进浴缸里。小孩上身只穿了一件T恤衫，肥大得很，我轻而易举地就给他脱了下来，而裤子在被我脱掉之后我发现他的腿比我肖想的还要细，还要直。捡到宝了。我轻轻在他的腿上拧了几下，打开喷头开始给小孩清洁。

小孩嚎了一晚上终于嚎累了，在酒精的作用下进入半梦半醒的状态，温热的水打在他白皙的皮肤上，泛起好看的粉红色，他舒服地哼了几声，砸了砸嘴。我忍不住将我的嘴覆上去，和我觊觎了一晚上的朱唇来了一个温柔的亲密接触。和我想的一样，软软的，甜甜的。我将舌头伸进去探索着我未知的地带，没想到他的舌头主动的迎上来与我纠缠。

当我与他分开始，我惊讶地发现他下身的小肉芽有了抬头的迹象。果然异地恋很苦么，一个亲吻就能勾起他的欲望。我手持喷头向他的菊穴摸去，打算先做好清洁与扩张，毕竟我也不想把人弄伤。当我打着玫瑰味催情润滑剂的手指缓缓插入的时候，没想到小孩并没有因为异物的入侵所带来的不适而产生巨大的反应，反而不断用力收缩著，妄图把我的手指吸到更深处，并且在我手指没入之后极其配合地轻晃他的屁股，随着我的手指的动作去找寻快感。这反应让我有点措手不及，停下了手中的动作。

我以为他是个雏儿，至少在男男欢爱方面。  
我以为他和女朋友异地恋。  
我错了。  
应该是和男朋友。  
并且一定有过性经验，至少在男男欢爱方面。

“…哥，你怎么停下来了？”小孩沙哑的声音从上面传来，我听得不甚清楚，但确定叫的不是我的名字。

小孩以为我是他男朋友吗？  
我有点萎。  
本以为搞了一个小直男，干一件辣手摧嫩花的缺德事。  
没想到竟然搞了个有主的。  
怪不得他那么勾人，原来早就被人开发了。  
这么好吃的一朵花，正牌男友竟然不珍惜。  
我正愣着呢，小孩伸出双手捧住我的脑袋把我拉至自己面前，递出嫩舌乖巧地舔着我的双唇，捎带着把自己的双唇也洇湿了，红艳艳的，蛊惑着我的心。  
“…哥，小白好想你。”小孩喃喃着，叫的依旧不是我。  
是叫小白吗？小白兔的小白？小孩哭红的双眼还真对得起小白兔的名字，目光涣散，让人怜惜。  
罢了，反正我也不是什么好鸟。我当一回替身，帮他解决一下心理与生理的双重苦闷吧。

我加快手中的动作，一边清洗一边在里面摸索着，终于找到一点，在我每每掠过的时候小白的身体就会哆嗦一下，最后我按住那点用力地抖动，小白竟然闷哼着就射了。

看来他真的是被冷落太久了。

我把小白拎起来，用淋浴喷头冲干净，将水渍擦干，抱上了床，观赏着这美丽的胴体。小白还沉浸在刚才高潮的余波中，喉结不停地上下滑动，身体微微颤抖，珍珠般的洁白肌肤泛了一层粉色，小巧细致的乳尖巍巍挺立，仿佛在邀请我的品尝。

我还是先贴上了他的唇，这是他身体上我最喜欢的部分。我用舌头温柔地撬开牙关，在他如珍珠绒般柔软的口腔内缓缓挑起他的小舌，与之纠缠，舌尖传来湿滑温热的触感让我沉溺其中。

“唔唔……”我不自觉地用了力，使得小白有些窒息，无意识地将纤细的双手挂在我的颈上，身体开始扭动。我放开他让他喘息，舔了几下他形状优美的锁骨，顺便在此种上几颗小草莓。接着附身轮番侵袭他胸前羞怯的蓓蕾，双唇用力含吮他的乳尖，就连周围凸起的小颗粒也不放过。几轮下来，小白开始放声浪吟。  
“啊……啊……啊哈……，…哥，……啊啊啊啊啊疼！”  
我重重地咬了一下他的乳头。  
这么个可人儿在我的怀里叫着别人的名字，我本来以为自己是不会介意的，但品尝着他动情的身体时，听到竟然有些恼。  
“叫哥哥。”  
“哥哥……哥哥……”小白从善如流，这让我很满意，用舌头舔着刚才我咬疼了他的地方给他抚慰。  
我一路向下，来到他再次抬头的阴茎前，张口含入，舌尖抵住顶端凹陷的小口处勾舔着，一浅一深地挑逗。他的阴茎迅速胀大并完全挺起，我含在口中，并不能全部吞下。露在外面的部分，我用手握住撸动着，另一只手掌拖住他的囊袋，不轻不重地揉握，挤捏。  
突然间，我压低舌根，将他的阴茎含得更深，咽喉自然抵抗异物侵入的反应，不自觉地用吞咽的方式来挤压他的茎端。  
“啊啊啊啊啊——”小白浪叫着，带着迷乱的气息，挺起腰身在我口腔内发泄着，喷射着，倾泻一空。我来不及吞咽，他的精液从我的嘴角溢出，低落在他的腿上，顺着大腿又滑下至床上。

我立起身，又一次吻上小白的双唇，刚才沾满他精液的舌头也再一次探入，逗弄着他。  
小白神志略微清醒了些，看清楚方才与他共舞的并不是他心心念念的他哥之后惊慌了起来，慌忙想要把我推开，但是连续释放了两次，身体有点虚脱，放在我胸膛推开我的手只能无力地抵着，在我看来更像是另一种邀请。

“你他妈起来！”小白看行动上无法占上风，嘴巴上不让半分。  
“这不起来了么？”我用下身顶顶他，早已充血勃起的肉棒在他穴口叫嚣着，想要侵略进去。“你看你，说了一晚上异地恋的苦闷，做哥哥的听了也心疼，帮你解决一下需求，怎么……”  
“额斯你北！谁他妈要你帮！”哟，小白兔气得从红唇中蹦出了方言，我听了却仿若天籁。  
“嘶——啊……”小白兔还没骂完呢，突然倒抽了一口气，转为低吟。  
润滑剂的催情部分大概开始发挥作用了。他的穴口早已湿滑无比，没有东西可含的小口不停地收缩着，好像在渴求着有人来把他喂饱。  
我没等小白反应，就突然迅速地把他细长的白晰双腿抬起，把自己坚硬的肉棒刺入他早已润滑畅通无阻的小穴，九浅一深地抽插著。每一次抽出，他湿穴内壁的粉红色嫩肉也会跟著带出体外，包裹着我的肉棒，淫秽而放荡。再次挺进，敏感的嫩肉摩擦着肉棒与穴口，与之一起进入，被带动着翻搅抽插。每一次深入我都去摩擦之前探索到的那一点，看小白在我的刺激下身体孱动，不停地收缩着他的穴口，紧含着我的肉棒，收收放放，欲拒还迎。  
“哥哥插的你爽不爽？”我用言语刺激着他。  
小白叫得累了，发出无力的娇喘，却也不回答我的问题。性感的小嘴咬得紧紧的，泛著娇艳欲滴的红色。但是在激烈抽插中他还是挺起双臀主动迎向我的肉棒。  
我们俩贴合的紧紧的，无论是身体，还是插入身体的部分，都让我深刻感受到与他的契合，我抽插的速度越来越快，来不及抽出就将灼烫的精液射入了小白的体内。  
我慢慢退出，乳白黏腻的精液紧跟着从微张的菊穴内溢出，沿著股缝缓慢地滴落在床上。淫靡的景象刺激著我的情欲，才释放过的地方又逐渐挺起。

小白瞥了我一眼，“我操你没完了吗……啊——”话还没说完，刚绽放一轮的菊穴再次被我的肉棒撑开侵入。

我体内流窜的欲火叫嚣着，带动着我全身的感官，去体会这只小白兔的美好。我不知道发泄了几次，麻痹的快感最终回流全身，大脑一片空白。我没有把肉棒抽出来就搂着早已被我插的不省人事小白兔睡过去了。

昨天晚上实在是太过美好，以至于今天早上醒来之后我搂着小白又把小孩上上下下一顿摸索，下面的肉棒也有想再次抬头的迹象。

“啪！”没想到怀中的小白醒来就给了我一巴掌，但是软绵绵的没什么力道，更像是调情。

我攥住他纤细的手腕，舔着他修长的手指，丝毫不掩饰对他的欲望。“小白，咱俩在床上相当契合，你异地恋那么辛苦，要不要考虑和哥哥发展发展？不仅能经常见面，生理需求也就可以解决了不是吗？”这等尤物，做不成恋人，炮友我也是不介意的。

小白恼羞成怒地挣脱，起身开始穿衣服，简单的动作却扯得他疼得龇牙咧嘴，即使这样也没忘用喊哑了的嗓子控诉我。

“昨天晚上那是喝多了，你别想些有的没的！”  
“你他妈是打桩机么，一晚上不带停的！”  
“占人便宜的王八蛋，别让我再碰见你！”

哟，真没看出来小白兔还有精力呲牙示威呢。无所谓，朋友这清吧就在某个学院的隔壁，小白兔班长，应该很容易打听吧。这只可爱的小白兔我看上了，那可就得看好，不能被别的大灰狼吃了。


End file.
